The Last Night
by Demoness of Evil
Summary: She's always coming to him when she can't stand on her own. She's tired of being a burden, but he loves her too much, and won't let her go. She came to say her final goodbye, he tries to bring her back from the ledge. Oneshot. Songfic. InuyashaxKagome.


Hello again! I'm so sorry I've been A.W.O.L. recently, I had to graduate and such. BUT, the good news it I have a new story for you! Ya! Anyway I'm warning you right now there are two characters who are a bit OOC, and for all the people who may flame I'm sorry! This was inspired by The song by Skillet and also by my friend leshamarieinuyasha! Anyway I hope you like it! Review Please! Oh and BTW I DO NOT OWN THE SONG PLACED IN THIS STORY! THIS SONG BELONGS TO SKILLET, THE TALENTED BAND WHO WROTE IT!

XxXxX

She wandered to the door and rang the bell, her eyes glued to what she'd done. Blood pooled on the porch as she waited for him. Her sight got hazy and she stumbled and fought to stay standing, shaking the overwhelming need to lie down and sleep. The door opened slowly and a man with ebony hair and amethyst eyes, which were wide open in shock at the scene before him, came into view. Old wounds opened and bled the scars still fresh. She smiled at him sadly and fell to her knees, tears and blood pooling together, to soak her.

"This, this… is it. This is the last time I'll burden you, Inuyasha" Said the raven haired girl with her mocha orbs, as she looked up at him pain wracking her body.

'_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this.'_

"Kagome…" his voice laced with unspoken fear, pain and shock.

His voice brought her back, making her realize she was crying in front of the man she loved. She raised her bloody wrists and attempted to wipe away the tears she didn't want him to see.

"I jus-just, wanted to say goodbye I-" her words faltered and she grabbed at her heart, it was fighting to pump the blood that was no longer in her system, it lay lifeless and useless on the porch. She let a slight giggle of hysteria overcome her. She tried to stand only to fall again. "Oh, what am I-I saying, I'm-I'm fine…" the words dripped down and slammed into the ground along with her knee on her final attempt to stand.

'_I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine.'_

He could see through her façade instantly and called her out on it.

"Kagome, don't lie to me. I know that you aren't fine obviously, because you're hurting yourself, you're not fine. DON'T lie! Not to me" His voice cracked and tears escaped down his face.

'_But I know it's a lie.'_

Inuyasha fell to his knees staining his pants with her blood, he paid it no mind and reached out and grabbed a hold of her and brought her into a tight embrace. His hands worked quickly and held down the skin that had been so savagely torn; his attempts to stop the bleeding seemed to work. His lips kissed her head as giant sobs of pain echoed from the bleeding girl in his arms. She tried at first to pull away, but his hand gently grabbed her face and forced her mocha tear filled eyes to look into his confused amethyst orbs. Seeing the truth that he'd never leave her alone in his eyes she tried again to get out of his grasp, Inuyasha lost his grip on suppressing her bleeding, but held on. She fought him, but his arms pulled her to him and he held her, until she broke down again into tears.

"I'm afraid" she confessed through her sobs. He patted her head and kissed her wrists gently the bleeding finally stopped.

"Don't be afraid, I'm here for you, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be everything you need and more, I promise." His voice so gentle and soothing, she let her eyes drift close, sleep taking her, as her body began healing what it had inflicted.

'_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.'_

Her eyes were closed and she was breathing soundly. He picked her up careful not to slip in the pooled blood and tears of the girl in his arms. He carried her inside, taking the steps two at a time till he'd reached the top, taking a left he walked past old family photos, and watched as with each picture that passed a family member disappeared. First it was his father, who had died after his first birthday, a local yakuza didn't like the fact that his father had left to live with his new wife and so took their revenge. The next picture was missing his brother; he just left one day when Inuyasha was about five, calmly saying that 'those damn yakuza have had more then enough time to live.' Inuyasha's mother worried about her step-son and cried when he left. Sesshomaru's mother had been AWOL since giving birth to him and so Inuyasha's mother, Izayoi had to fill a spot that Sesshomaru didn't think he needed. The next picture was missing his mother, and twelve year old Inuyasha stood solemnly in front of a church, wearing a black tux and looking longingly at the open field. His mother had died in her sleep, going to join his father he supposed. He had to make the funeral arrangements alone, pay for everything out of his own savings, and it was at the funeral Sesshomaru came back, claiming only that he'd stay with Inuyasha till he was able to hold his own. Inuyasha knew though that Sesshomaru missed their mother too, even though Sesshomaru would never admit to it. As he passed the next family photo he and Sesshomaru stood there angry glares shot at one another. The next photo held him and his brother and a certain raven haired girl, who wasn't family but felt just as familiar. Her kisses were always sweet, her hugs always warm. The next photo he walked past held him, his brother, the raven haired girl and two other people. A girl with long chocolate colored hair and a man with a shaggy brown head of messy hair, Sango and Miroku had arrived into their little family quickly and he was surprised he had so openly received them. He took the next door on the right and walked into his room. It was sparse except for a bed, a desk with a computer and a few photos. One of his mother and father in their younger days, another of Miroku and Sango lying out on the beach smiling and waving at the camera, and the last frame held a photo of Kagome that sat near his bed. She had been sitting on the lawn, it was sunny and she'd looked back at him with such love in her eyes and the biggest smile he'd ever seen on her face, that he took a picture, and framed it. That same happy girl now lay in his arms limp and bloody. Being careful, he set her down on his bed and went to get gauze to tend to her torn skin. When he had come back he got to work, going to great lengths to make sure that the wounds weren't vital and that she didn't need a hospital. Seeming satisfied he wrapped her wrists and put the gauze back.

"Kagome…" his voice sounded sad and broken. He slowly rose from the bed and walked out of the room. He shut the door slowly, and abruptly collapsed against it, his strength waning. Inuyasha took his hands and rubbed them against his tired eyes, wiping away a few stray tears. He shot up and walked down stairs, confusion filling his fire. Taking the rolled up hose, he walked to the porch and turned the water on, washing away every trace of Kagome's hurt and pain. _'I want to protect you, I don't want people to judge you for the things you do, I want to, I want to save you.'_ His thoughts drifted as the blood and tears washed away down into the pipes of the city. He finished up and put the hose back where it needed to be. His phone rang and he rushed to get it, not wanting it to wake the sad, broken girl in his room.

"Hello?" Inuyasha's voice sounded surer then he felt.

"Inuyasha? Do you know where Kagome went, she left the house around noon and I'm getting worried. She didn't do her chores before she left, or her homework" Kagome's mother's voice graded on his ear and he fought his urge to yell at her. She didn't care about Kagome's mental state, she just wanted a rich daughter who would do her chores and listen to her parents every beck and call.

"Let me ask you a question Mrs. Higurashi, if it's one in the morning and you're just now getting concerned on her whereabouts, shouldn't a _good_ parent have called earlier?" He listen quietly his rage boiling at her careless mother.

"Well I had just assumed that she was safe with you? Well if you see her tell her that I need her home to clean and do homework" Her voice made his blood boil and he slammed down the phone.

'_You're parents say everything is your fault  
But they don't know you like I know you; they don't know you at all.'_

His movements were slow and he staggered to the staircase and walked up, his bones weary from the night's events. Inuyasha traveled down the hall, not even looking up at the pictures that told the story of his life.

"Inuyasha…" he heard her voice through the door and quickened his steps. He opened the door to find the bloody bandages torn on the floor, lying forgot and discarded. His amethyst orbs traveled from the bandages to the broken girl huddled in the corner of his bed. Moving slowly he sat on the bed, she the raven haired girl flinched. Carefully he raised his hand up and offered it to her. Kagome's shattered mocha eyes winced shut, thinking the worst. When she felt nothing, she opened her eyes, confusion filling them, until her eyes connected with his. Tears welled up and fell from her and she launched her small frame at the man sitting at the edge of his bed. Arms encased her, making her feel safe, safer then she had ever felt at home. More sure of everything around her, and knowing that someone in this universe did love her. She had always been like this, her family didn't know, Sango and Miroku didn't know, hell Inuyasha didn't know until a few months ago when she'd come to his door crying, thoughts of suicide running rampant in her mind. He'd talked her down from that ledge, the one she'd built to jump from, the one she couldn't back away from herself. His hand found hers and pulled her back to reality. It seemed that since that night, Inuyasha had always been there for her, his patience never turning into rage, his strength never turning to weakness, his love never turning to hate, he loved her, even for the many faults she still had within her own body.

'_I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie.'  
_

His arms tightened their hold on her, bringing her back from that same ledge he'd saved her from months ago.

"Kagome, don't fight this alone, you have me. You know that, you have Sango, you have Miroku, hell you even have that pompous Sesshomaru. Whether he'd say it or not, he loves you too. He'd never want to see you suffer like this Kagome. I don't want to see you suffer like this." He rocked her and soothed her tears, speaking to her in soft loving tones. She hiccupped and let her gaze clash with his, their eyes saying everything that couldn't be spoken. Inuyasha let his eyes fluttered shut and his lips claimed hers their slow passion curing more then just their own troubles. His tongue dueled with hers and the tears running down her face slowed and dried. She broke the kiss softly and brought her hand to cup his cheek.

"Inuyasha, you're always here to save me. You never let me jump even if I beg you to let me. You're my guardian angel Inuyasha, save me once more." Her lips moved over his cheeks and down his throat. His eyes closed, and he suppressed a moan. His hands grasped her shoulders and gently pushed her away.

"I swear Kagome, you're moving from that house, look what it does to you, this is the last night that I'll ever let you be away from me again." He kissed her shut eyelids and she fell back. He let a slow smile play across his lips as hers did that same. He let his fingers play with the buttons that held her white blouse together, she giggled as his knuckles brushed up against her skin. His lips placed kisses of love and promises along the area of showing flesh. Kagome bit her bottom lip and held in a small gasp. Her torn and healing wrists brought her hands and placed them in his ebony hair, holding on as if, if she let go the world and him would disappear, leaving her alone once again. He brought his face up to meet hers and she smiled a small smile at him, he eyes closed and her lips graced his. She undid the buttons that held together his shirt and pushed the material off his shoulders and Inuyasha let the article of clothing fall off the bed and land in a careless heap. Inuyasha brought her wrists to his lips blessing them with his lips and healing her soul all in the same motion. A single tear trickled from her eyes. Inuyasha's kiss swallowed it and his hands held her close to him.

_  
'This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be  
The last night away from me.'_

His fingers were intertwined with hers as they played with a fire only lovers could handle. His lips claimed hers, their tongues dueling, his other hand placed on her breast, her other hand came up as well taking his in hers and she held on trying not to fall off the edge without him. Then they were soaring, and crashing both holding the other and the winds of passion overwhelmed them and they collapsed on the bed, both breathing hard, smiles on their faces.

'_The night is so long when everything's wrong  
If you give me your hand  
I will help you hold on  
Tonight, tonight.'_

She snuggled up to him, his arms encasing her in a world full of love. She smiled into his chest and sighed in relief. Someone loved her; someone cared, enough so that they'd fight to keep her on this earth. His arms felt so good around her, she breathed in his scent and held it there; let it sit in her lungs. His amethyst orbs clashed with hers, they were filled with love and hers with hope.

'_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be  
The last night you'll spend alone  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go  
I'm everything you need me to be.'_

The rays of sunlight light up his room and the two stirred in sleep. Inuyasha let a feral sounding growl escape his throat as the sun hit him directly in the eyes. Inuyasha glanced over at the raven haired girl who shared his bed. She dozed peacefully, until her eyes twitched and she opened them slowly. His face came into view and she smiled. He gently took her healing wrists and brought them to his lips kissing them lightly. Chills ran down her back and her eyes glued themselves to his. Kagome sat up slightly only to be pulled back down into the plushness of his bed and his arms.

"I won't let you say goodbye" he growled into her ear. She sighed in content and smiled again.

"I wasn't planning on saying goodbye" she said to him in her velvet covered voice. She felt his smile on her skin.

"Never. Last night was the last you are spending alone… I love you Kagome" his voice was the highest degree of sexy to her and she shivered in spite of herself.

"I love you too Inuyasha, please don't ever let me spend another night away from you" she begged him.

"I won't I promise." She smiled at his voice and turned in his arms, claiming his lips for her own. Her guardian angel had saved her again, and he'd keep saving her every time she found that ledge, he'd save her.

'_I won't let you say goodbye  
And I'll be your reason why  
The last night away from me  
Away from me.'_

XxXxX

So That's it! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! I will be getting back to The Princess and Her Knight soon I promise.

Sayonara,

Demoness of Evil


End file.
